


Communi(vay)cation

by Daxii



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Awkward mini smuts, Fluff, I bingewatched and I fluffed, M/M, Touching, crunchyroll and chill, gonna smut it up later though, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxii/pseuds/Daxii
Summary: The boys are off on a little band trip, taking a few nights in a hotel.Aki mixes up the keys.Haru is screwed.Mafuyu is not.Ritsu's a mess. Probably in his pants, the poor kid.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki, Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Mafuyu,” Akihiko says, motioning him over with his finger. “I’m booking the hotel. Save me the gory details, but do you guys want one bed or two?”

“Oh?” Mafuyu thinks, thinks about how often they snooze together on the stairwell at school, slumped together on the floor of the studio, dozing together not-studying at home. “One, I guess.”

And at least he might get a bit more than just a kiss out of Ritsu before he goes all blushy and rolls away. He goes back to him, where he’s sat on Haruki’s floor with his headphones on, scrawling something in his notepad. Composing, maybe? Or just adjusting. He sits, fitting back against him, where he likes to be, finding his foot to grasp since his palms aren’t available, and he just wants to hold him.

Ritsu slips his headphones off, just for a moment. “Anything important?”

“I got it,” Mafuya says, squeezing his foot.

“Cool.”

Haruki drives them up. He’s the one who agreed to the show anyway, so it’s kind of on him to sort this shit out. Some friend in the industry needing to fill a slot last minute after another band had had a bit of an internal malfunction. It’s just a bit of an inconvenient five hour drive away. He can see the boys trying to sneakily hold hands in the back seat, trying to stuff them under Ritsuka’s coat. They’re cute. And they’re so _obvious_ , fuck. Keep it together, boys.

They’re loitering in the lobby of the hotel. It’s late, but not _that_ late. Haruki’s still up for a bit of the local night life. Mafuya... maybe not so much. He’s almost falling asleep where he stands, leaning into Ritsu, who’s got his arm hooked round his shoulder. That soft smile on his face is trying so hard to look annoyed, but he’s so damn smitten.

Akihiko returns from checking them in, key cards in hand, bitch-face set in perfect position. He’s scowling at something.

“What’s up your ass?” Haruki chides him.

“Pretty sure I’ve already managed to get these things mixed up,” he mutters. “I _think_ this one is theirs. Ue, you gonna head up?”

“Probably for the best,” Ritsu nods. “Text us, we’ll find you tomorrow. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Likewise,” Aki says, handing over the card.

“Be safe and stuff!” Haruki calls after them.

“Fuck off,” Ritsu says, sweetly, tugging Mafuya into the lift.

Huh, Mafuyu thinks dimly. Looks like they got two beds after all. Well, whatever. It’ll be Aki looking out for them or something, or Haruki scolding him for even giving them the option of them sharing in the first place. They put their guitars together in the empty corner, Ritsuka throwing his backpack down nearby and launching himself onto a bed, already picking up the TV remote. Mafuyu’s a little slower, a little gentler, but he’s happy to be invited into Ritsu’s arms and nuzzle against his chest.

“Don’t go falling asleep yet,” Ritsu scolds him.

Oh? Does he have plans? He shifts, looking up at him, curious.

“What kind of weirdo falls asleep in jeans? Also, clean your fucking teeth.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he will, he will.

And probably should before he gets _too_ comfortable. He groans, pulling away and crossing the room to grab his toothbrush and toothpaste and other bathroom bits from his bag and getting a nosy into the bathroom. It’s not bad. There’s a bath, a decent one at that, which he hadn’t expected out of a pretty budget hotel. Maybe not tonight, but he wouldn’t mind a good, bubbly soak while they’re here.

He returns to the room, feeling Ritsu’s eyes on him, but that’s nothing new. He likes it, anyway, having his attention. He drops his jeans and picks them up to fold, leaving them on top of the chest of drawers, and puts his socks near their bags to start a bit of a laundry pile.

Ritsu’s still watching him, he can see him in the mirror, but he’s flushed red. It’s hardly the first time he’s seen him in his boxers, and his tshirt is long enough to cover most things but... Ritsu’s Ritsu. He’s cute.

“Find anything?” he asks, nodding at the TV.

“Crunchyroll and chill, babe,” and he winks, _winks,_ with his blushing cheeks and awkward smile, holding his hand out to invite Mafuya back.

Cute.

Awkward as shit, but cute.

Mafuya crawls up, straddling himself over Ritsuka’s thighs and coming down for a kiss. Just a bit of one. He’s desperately tired and Ritsu’s probably already past his comfort level of tentative contact for the night.

“I’m just gonna...” he nestles down, Ritsu’s arms fitting around him, lying against his chest. “Yeah.”

Ritsu’s fingers thread through his hair, carding at him in affectionate strokes. “There’s a whole other bed over there. You don’t have to use me as a mattress.”

“Yes I do.”

Because he likes him. Because he _loves_ him, and this is the best way he can show it.

“Fuck,” Haruki says, pleasantly, hauling Akihiko by the jacket into the hotel lobby, both of them trying to put on a fake composure of sober for the poor folks at the desk as they stumble past them to the lifts.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he says, somewhat _less_ pleasantly, fumbling in Aki’s back pocket, absolutely _not_ copping a cheeky feel while he searches for the key card.

“ _Oh, **fuck** ,_” he says. Just. _**Fuck**_ , as he pushes into the room and realises Aki is a fucking fuck of a friend and he’s royally fucked them. Him, mostly, because _fuck._

“Stop swearing,” Aki scolds him, leaning heavily over his back. “Think of the children.”

The children. The _children_. “The children are already asleep,” he says, shrugging out from under Aki’s hold and not really caring when he crumbles to his knees. “In _our_ room.”

“Oh, this is _nice_ ,” Akihiko says, giving an appreciative nod and moving to the bed.

“You think? Because I’m not sure where you’re supposed to sleep.”

“The... the bed?” he suggests, smiling innocently.

 _What the fuck ever_ , Haruki thinks, abandoning the argument and going to the bathroom. It’s not like Aki doesn’t pass out all over him on their drinking nights at home and they deal with it. It’s just a bit... _different._ Something about the whole hotel thing makes it that bit more awkward. He lets his hair down, shaking it out and combing it through with his fingers. He can’t be bothered with a shower, and it’s not like Aki’s gonna be in a fit state to stand on his own two feet on a slippery surface for the next few hours, so whatever.

“Move,” he says, getting up on the bed and sticking his knee in Aki’s back. He rolls sideways, like an inch.

Screw him, then, it’s not like Haru exactly _minds_ having him pressed up into his back.

“Mmm, Haru-chan’s pretty hair,” Akihiko mumbles, threading his fingers into Haruki’s locks.

“Yeah?” god, here he goes.

“I can pet you like a kitten all night,” he slurs.

“Keep your pervy hands to yourself.”

“If I’ve got pervy hands, does that mean I can feel your ass, like you felt mine?” he hums now, suddenly closer, breath hot on Haruki’s neck.

“Stick to the hair, then,” he scolds.

And then he feels it. Aki’s arm flops around his waist, nose burying into his hair. Fuck. _Fuck_. He was popping a semi just at the _door_ and now _this and_ is this heaven or _hell_. _**Fuck**_.

“Night night, Haru-chan,” Akihiko mouths against his neck.

Oh, yeah. Like he can sleep now.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fuck_.

Ritsuka flexes, testing how far he can shift without disturbing Mafuyu. He’s a dead weight, all over him, and he’s so _cute_ but he’s so _heavy_. Ritsu’s never been trapped like this before. It’s not that he doesn’t _like_ it. He could snuggle and nuzzle into Mafu’s hair all night. But he kind of needs a wee and can’t really feel his legs.

“Mafu,” he whispers. “Come on, let me up.”

“No.”

“I need to get ready for bed.”

“Mmf.”

He rolls away, nestling on his side and allowing Ritsuka to slide out. He can’t even really tell if he’s actually asleep or just dozing, but either way he’s _cute_. Ritsu needs to get it together, or else he might _actually die_ if he so much as touches him, or makes a little sleepy noise, or anything else even a little bit on the side of sweet. He’s not used to this yet, it’s only been a few weeks. He can still count the kisses, still gets nervous when they’re alone and he doesn’t know what to say, or do, and there’s _so much_ he wants to do. It’s still blowing his mind that this is even a _thing_.

He reaches down, because he’s _stupid_ , and strokes the tip of his finger down the bridge of Mafuya’s nose. Too. Cute.

“Ack. Bathroom,” he grunts to himself, grabbing his backpack on the way across the room.

He strips down, considering getting in the shower, but it’s already pretty late, and it would basically be stalling. He settles on splashing his face and giving his pits a bit of a scrub (because they need to smell nice if there’s gonna be someone else’s face anywhere near them) and cleans his teeth. His oral hygiene game has certainly been on the up since he started kissing on the regular. He hadn’t really thought about pyjamas when he through his things together. He’s got his guitar and some underwear and that’s what’s important, right? But at _least_ he’s got his old sweats to change into. He considers a tshirt, maybe popping today’s back on, but that kind of defeats the purpose of his wash...

And... maybe Mafuyu would _like_ him bare chested.

_Eep!_

Ok, ok. That thing we said about _stalling_. Yeah. Time to get his ass back in the bedroom. Fuck. Here goes.

He hovers, delaying his next move, standing between the two beds and definitely overthinking. Mafu’s his _boyfriend_ , if Ritsuka had a bigger pair of balls he’d be sliding on into that bed, where it’s all nice and warm, tangling up with his legs and finding his lips for a goodnight kiss but... he’s seriously starting to think he should just get in the spare bed and call it a night.

“Ritsu?”

Shit.

Mafuyu’s eyes have slit open, lit by the moonlight, and he’s looking up at him with his soft, sweet eyes and tiny quirk of a smile.

“Hm?” he says, coolly, as if his heart _isn’t_ audibly pounding against his ribcage.

“Come to bed.”

“With... you?”

“Where else?”

Phewoof!

He peels back the covers, sinking in and instantly rolling away, letting his back press against Mafu’s arm, but he can’t bare to look at him.

“You’re so shy. It’s cute,” Mafuyu says now, scooting up to him and leaning his chin on his shoulder. “Cuddle with me.”

 _Cuddle_.

He rolls to his back, Mafuyu instantly coming and half-lying over his chest, hooking one leg with one of his and tracing his fingers up and down Ritsu’s chest.

“Happy?” Ritsuka asks.

“Mm. I have an idea, though.”

“Oh?”

He doesn’t know what it is, at first. A wet sort of tickle, maybe Mafu’s eye is watering or something... but then it happens again, _harder_ this time, and a glance down tells him that _yep_ , he’s having his nipple sucked.

Oh _god_. Fuck. Dammit. _Help._

“Mafu... what are yo-ahhh,” he gasps now as fingertips pinch at his other nipple, and Mafuyu moves on top of him.

“It it ok?” he asks, pulling off and brushing their noses together.

Ritsuka can only nod. If he allows himself to speak he knows he’s either going to let out an embarrassing squeak or say something stupid like _no_. He definitely means _yes_ , he’s just an _idiot_.

“Good,” Mafuyu nods, coming down to kiss him.

At least if they’re kissing then they have to stop talking. Ritsuka allows his hands to wander of their own accord, one sliding up the back of Mafuyu’s tshirt, tracing along the knobs of his spine, and the other has found the elastic of the waist of his boxers. Mafuyu has what is known, around school at least, a _good ass_ , and fuck, hasn’t Ritsu started to notice that these last few weeks. What would happen if he...

Mafuyu pulls back from the kiss, smiling down at him, and then moves his hips and _oh, fuck_. He’s hard, they _both_ are, brushing against each other, Mafuyu leading the way with grinding against him. It’s weird to think that _Mafuya,_ his favourite, absentminded dork, is actually the one who sort of knows what he’s doing. He’s done this before, or had this _done_ to him before, and this is _not_ the time to be getting jealous, _but..._

Is he thinking of Yuki? Remembering how it was?

“Mafuyu... stop,” he says softly, moving away from his ass to stroke his hair now.

“Hm?”

“Are you ok? Is this ok? With it... being me? Us?” he doesn’t know what he’s saying, or even how _to_ , say it.

“Yeah,” Mafuyu says easily. “I love you, remember?”

 _Oh_.

They look at each other for a long second, Mafuyu still smiling at him, but seemingly hesitent now. Ritsuka guides him down back into the kiss, fingers twirling in his hair, but it’s softer now. He’s gonna have to be the one to kick it back up a notch... it can’t just stop here. There’s no going back.

He flips their positions, Mafuyu slipping into a wide smile against his lips. Right call, he thinks, slicking his tongue along his bottom lip and slotting their hips together, thrusting like Mafu was. It shouldn’t be enough, and he’s ashamed that it is, but he’s so far out of his depth and everything is overwhelming and-

“ _Ah_ ,” he moans, breaking out of the kiss and quivering against Mafuyu.

He can see it in Mafu’s face that he’s _suprised_ , but he’s not disappointed. He’s gonna ride this high and find some guts, rolling off of Mafu but locking him back in a kiss so he’s distracted. He’s done this to himself before, he’s well acquainted with his right hand, and well acquainted with _thinking_ of doing this to Mafuyu. He slips his hand inside the elastic of Mafu’s shorts, wrapping his fingers around his cock and tugging just as he would himself.

The way Mafuyu’s teeth scrape against his ear tells him he’s doing it _right_ , and he rapidly comes to the conclusion that having a boyfriend is defintiely easier than trying to figure out the foreign body of a girlfriend. Mafu’s got his hips off the bed, shuffling his shorts down and freeing himself, just in time for his breath to hitch and his eyes to slam shut as he spills out in Ritsu’s hand.

 _Farewell_ , _Virgin Me_.

“Was that ok?” he hurridly asks, Mafuyu tucking himself under Ritsu’s arm.

“Mhm,” he hums softly. “You should take these off, though,” he says, tugging at Ritsu’s pants.

“Only if you take this off,” Ritsu replies, tugging at Mafu’s tee. “I’m not being naked by myself.”

“It would be awfully rude of me not to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on Twitter @Daxiifics.  
> I’m loathe to start a big Given multichap while I’ve got a bunch of Free! things going on and I’ve not seen the movie or read the manga, so please keep me occupied with little things. I’m obsessed.  
> Yeah, I know I swear too much.


End file.
